Speak Now
by delenaequalslove17
Summary: Based on the song 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. Elena Gilbert has to stop the wedding of Damon Salvatore to her ex-friend Bonnie or else, she can never have her own happy ending. Will she be able to speak up? Or will she forever hold her peace? DELENA!


_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor the amazing song 'Speak Now'. :( But I wish Damon Salvatore would be mine. :") _

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion<strong>_

I was walking along the courtyard of the breathtaking structure of the Mystic Falls Cathedral preparing myself for putting my plan into action. "_I couldn't let him go_," I thought as the sound of the warning bell rang through my ears.

I tilted my head upwards and saw a huge black crow sitting on the edge of the cross of the Cathedral. The scary part is that it was looking at me very intently; it was watching my every move. And I had this weird feeling that it knew me.

I shook my head and ignored the bird. I walked towards the back of the cathedral and watched as the people that were inside prepared for the big occasion; a wedding.

My _Damon's_ wedding.

_**But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

Today, he will be marrying of all people, my ex best friend. But I suppose that after this, she's really going to be an ex since I can't bear to look at her when she's with him. Yet, as much as I would love to give Bonnie her happiness, I just can't. This is because I know that in exchange for hers I wouldn't be able to have mine. I would be crushed and I wouldn't be able to breathe for love tomorrow.

Yet, I know that it was my fault on why this is about to happen. If only I knew.

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_

I slowly entered the place and stayed at the darkest corner. I then spotted Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and Alaric fixing their suits at the left side of the benches and as well as Caroline, Jenna and Meredith gushing about the flower arrangements and laughing about something I didn't quite understand.

I was supposed to be a part of this gathering but I refused. I told them that I was going out of town which earned doubts from everyone, especially Damon, who gave me the invitation himself. But as you can see I lied, and here I am, being as curious as ever, lurking in the dark, watching things happen without me. _Just like what Damon would always do, _I thought as a smile crept up my mouth.

_**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**_

I watched as more people came in, including Bonnie's witch relatives that were currently occupying the first three rows. From right where I am standing, they literally looked like a rainbow in their pastel colored gowns that strongly contrasted the color of their dark skin and hair.

_**And she was yelling at a bridesmaid**_

Then, I tried to look for Bonnie and I saw her standing at the further side of the room. She was yelling at Caroline while desperately waggling her arms and pointing towards her dress. I couldn't understand her that much but I think it was because her gown was too loose and too odd-looking. And all that poor Caroline could do was to look at the floor and wait for her whining to stop. I tried my best not to laugh at the scene and searched the room for Damon.

But he wasn't there.

_**Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

So, I looked back at Bonnie and realized that she was right. Bonnie's tiny frame had disappeared and she actually looked like bread or something. Wait, I think I got it. She looked like a Spanish Roll. I mentally laughed at myself for thinking of something like that of my friend, I mean my ex-friend.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_

My brows furrowed as I took in the scene in front of me. How could Damon marry her? I know that in some way it's because of me. He would've enjoyed torturing me because of what I've done to him, but I know that he wouldn't let himself get this far. He wouldn't go as far as getting into marriage. Damon is not like that.

But why does it seem like he is? Does he really hate me that much?

_**I lose myself in a daydream**_

Soon, I was lost again in my own little world. I was wondering about what will happen if I followed my heart and chose him in the first place. I can still remember that day clearly, it was the day; that both our hearts got broken.

_It was late evening when I decided to write on my long-forgotten journal. I suddenly had the urge to write about the things that happened during the past few months. Gosh, my life's starting to feel like a whirlwind. It had been months since Damon and I saved Stefan from the Dark Dimension. And things were going back to normal, well, except for one thing._

_I was halfway done writing when I felt a cold wind suddenly enter the room, and being as nosy as I inspected my surroundings only to be met by a pair of endless black orbs that were intently watching me with curious, piercing eyes._

_Damon was perched on the bed and had a smug smirk set upon his lips._

"_Elena," he slurred as I shook my disbelief. "Damon, I thought we talked about this, you should control your tolerance when it comes to alcohol."_

"_I'm o-okay, 'Lena. J-just freakin' heartbroken. M-mind f-fixing… it?" he said, while carefully placing his hand on top of mine and pulling me forward until I felt my hand on his chest, just on top of his non-beating heart. _

"_Damon…don't go there." I begged him. I knew that what he is about to say is not good, for me at least. _

"_You know that I-I need to t-tell you, 'Lena. I c-can't go on this way." he sobbed as he placed my hand on his cheek, and I could feel a certain wetness dripping onto my hand, tears. And it broke my heart the more to see him like this. _

"_Damon, please. You shouldn't…" I tried to stop him, but to no use. _

"_Elena, I, I- I love you. So much, that it's tearing me a-apart. I can't bear to see you with my brother, but I gave you up because I know that it'll make you happy. And when I technically sold his soul to the twins, it gave me an opening. A chance to be with you and I used it, I took it. But even if I had every chance to be with you, to kiss you and feel you, I know that it's still Stefan that you want. You said that it's always going to be him."_

_Her mind was spinning. If it weren't for Damon holding her hands tightly, she would've slipped down the bed. His words were piercing her heart. And her heart was screaming to let him in, it was allowing his words to puncture and open it to let him in. And yet, she can't find the right words to say. With her eyes brimming with tears, she took in a quick breath as he continued._

"_But as I was about to give up on you for good, I overheard your conversation with Bonnie. You said that you, y-you love me too. That gave me hope, Elena." he paused for a while and smiled at her genuinely, "And I'm still holding on to it." _

_She was shocked. She was so sure that that part of the forest was quite secluded. Oh, she forgot that he was a vampire for crying out loud. Of course, it was possible. _

"_D-Damon I-I," she was stopped by Damon who was pressing the pad of his pointer finger onto her lips. "Ssh, it's o-okay Elena. I'm not asking you to come pick me over him. I-I just want you to say it again. It will keep me going and I'm going to leave you alone, if that's what it takes to make you happy." And with that Damon hugged her and she was already a goner in his arms. _

_She didn't realize that she was crying so hard. She was crying because of the guilt that she was feeling. She hadn't meant to mingle with Damon's life. But look where they are now. She was attracted to him in a way that she hadn't been with Stefan. She knew that Damon was the puzzle piece that will complete her because Stefan's piece was already jagged and it can't fit anymore with hers. But what did she do? _

"_I-I'm s-sorry, D-Damon. I-I lied. I-I d-don't love you. I can't pick you." _

_She chose him over Damon._

_**Where I stand and say**_

I was so stupid back then. I knew I loved him more than Stefan, he was my perfect match. But still, I chose to follow my mind because I thought that if I chose Stefan, it would make him forget the pain he had when he was in the Dark Dimension.

But it didn't do me any good.

It turns out, the demons had influenced him and after he saw me with Damon one time and weren't even doing anything, well okay, we were having Friday horror movie night and I couldn't really look at the screen for fear of my mental sanity, and I kind of snuggled into his side and he chuckled and hugged me back.

Soon, we fell asleep and the next thing I knew was that I was being pulled roughly and Damon was beaten to the ground and he was still fast asleep. I laughed silently and Stefan suddenly slapped me. We got into a fight after that and Damon was there to comfort me.

But that didn't stop there.

After that incident, Stefan became more selfish of me. He didn't want me to be with any guy except Alaric and Jeremy. And if I do take a single step near any guy at school, he would suddenly hit me after he roughly pulled me away from them. He even forced himself at me and if I hadn't had a small plant of vervain in my pocket he would've done what I didn't want anymore.

And after every occurrence I would rush to Damon and he would comfort me. There were many times that he patiently waited at the branch of the tree outside my window for the time wherein I would burst into the room crying or even bleeding and I would end up in his arms. He would treat my wounds and if they were really awful he would offer me his blood and then he would stay with me until I fall asleep.

_**Don't say yes, runaway now**_

I felt hot tears springing and falling from my eyes and I quietly wiped them away. Damon was there. He was always there for me. My love for him gave me the strength to do this. That is why I'm standing here praying that he wouldn't push through with this wedding.

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the Church at the back door**_

I'm praying that he'll sense me in the room and take me in his arms and rush out the door.

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

I'm praying that he'll see me go out when they're about to give out their vows and stop me and runaway until we're far away from this town filled with bad memories.

_**You need to hear me out, and they said speak now**_

I'm praying that he'll still forgive me after being so stupid and not admitting how much I wanted him to be mine; that I really chose him over his brother. I'm praying that I am still the one that he loves.

The tears from my eyes came pouring out nonstop as the people finally gathered foreshadowing the beginning of the ceremony.

_**Fun gestures are exchanged**_

Soon the chosen group of people started lining up at the entrance of the Church starting with the flower girl, the ring bearer and the list follow. The only difference was that they weren't wearing pastel colored dresses, they were all wearing white. I had to cough silently to hide my chuckle as I took in the expressions of Bonnie's witch relatives.

_**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**_

The pianist then started playing the wedding march and they strolled in and what seemed as the most beautiful march ever became a symphony of horror to me. The sound of it made me cringe; it reminded me that if I still let this pass, that's it. I wouldn't be able to do anything with it because if I started opposing to their relationship, they would think that I had become selfish.

_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_

I laughed silently as I felt the soft silk in front of me, I do am selfish. If I wasn't I wouldn't be hiding in this bright red and dusty curtain. I wouldn't be in this Church.

_**It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be**_

I suddenly remembered how Bonnie had been pretty frank with me. She had been constantly asking me questions about my feelings for her wedding. She even asked me if I had been telling the truth when I said that I didn't love Damon anymore. Of course, I lied.

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_

"_Talk about the little witch", _I thought as Bonnie came in and strutted like she was crowned the winner of a beauty pageant while Caroline, who was behind her along with Meredith were silently carrying the hems of her very long veil.

_**But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?**_

The crowd was silently cheering for the bride to be and a gush of wind came over the place and Damon was suddenly standing near the front row seat as he charmingly smiled at his bride to be. But, I didn't fail to notice the fast change of his expression when he scanned the seats for someone whom I hoped was me for he seemed disappointed.

I gulped as Bonnie finally reached the front row and Damon held his hand out as she took it and he placed it on his arm as they walked towards the altar.

The pianist stopped playing and the priest announced the beginning of the ceremony, "Good Morning to all of you who came to witness the wedding of our dear couple Damon Salvatore and the lovely Bonnie Bennett who are to be bonded forever by holy matrimony".

Everyone clapped their hands for the soon to be wed couple and exchanged happy glances.

_**I hear the preacher say, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'**_

The priest spoke again, "But of course, before we officially start this I have the responsibility to ask all of you if there is someone here in this room that believes that these two should not be joined forever by holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

_**There's a silence, there's my last chance**_

_This is it._

The crowd suddenly grew silent and was looking at one another as well as Damon who was secretly scanning the area once more. Bonnie didn't seem to mind and was twirling her curly locks with her little index finger.

_**I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me**_

"Okay then-…" the priest was cut off when I suddenly stepped into the light and walked towards the aisle.

_C'mon Elena! _

"I object."

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_

I said my ground firmly as I walked towards the aisle as everyone turned around and a series of gasps and whispers erupted from them. Bonnie as well was taken by my objection and turned around with an infuriated look on her face.

_**But I'm only looking at you**_

It was Damon who turned around last and he began to stare at me with those soft and endearing black eyes and I couldn't help but stare back. He also had this confused look and I was sure that he had to know my explanation right now for this because I know that he had seen me earlier this morning.

And so I tore my gaze from him and did.

_**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion**_

"I object," I laughed quietly and reminisced on how I endured my emotional pain just to do this, "This is absolutely insane. I am really not the kind of girl who would be this rude to hope that she can stop an occasion especially this kind of thing, a wedding."

_**But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

My eyes had begun to water and I began to wipe them carefully. I looked up at Damon once more only to find him giving me a soft smile, as if he was encouraging me to go on, "B-But I did. I-I r-really did b-because of my love for the man who is about to get married to my ex-best friend."

_**Don't say yes, runaway now**_

Damon was still staring at me and he looked like he was about to cry although still had that charming smile of his drawn on his face.

And as I quickly gathered more courage to face him, I slowly walked towards him.

"Damon, I'm really sorry for all the things that I've done to you that caused you so much pain. The truth is that, I really chose you but I felt that I was responsible to what happened to Stefan that is why I chose him over you."

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the Church at the back door**_

"And for the slightest moment, I felt that I chose right. But it took me some waking moments for me to find out how wrong I was because I chose him. S-Stefan became my pain because he became conscious of you, the very reason he agreed in letting Bonnie become a Salvatore. When our meetings suddenly stopped Stefan did every thinkable bad thing to me and so often gave me his blood to clear all the wounds and scars that reminded him of what he'd done."

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow **_

"And because of that, I knew that I couldn't do it that is why I ran away from him. I hid in the one place where he wouldn't suspect my presence. Do you remember, Damon? Our tree house in the forest; the one that had an amazing view of everything you would gladly let me see. Beauty, Damon, the beauty of your nature."

I abruptly stopped to let everything sink into him. I also took note of how a lot of people from the crowd started cooing and shouting, "You can do it, girl!"

_**You need to hear me out when they said speak now**_

"I remember how we almost flew throughout the night while you hugged me just to bring me comfort, and so much more that I couldn't put everything that you've done for me into words. But there is one thing that I would have gladly told you in every minute that were together, it is that I love you Damon Salvatore, always remember that Elena Gilbert is and is still and forever will be in love with you."

I almost laughed as the crowd stood up and cheered for me, although I didn't notice that Damon was already in front of me when I looked up.

_**And you'll say, 'Let's runaway now**_

"Is it true, Elena? Is everything that you've just said true?" he asked as I noticed that his eyes were slightly red and swollen and they were still watery. I carefully touched his face and nodded.

_**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door**_

"Yes, Damon. My words are true and forever will they be because they are nothing but the truth. I really love you and if I were given the chance to go back in time I would chose you without any doubt. I-I…"

I was cut off by Damon's lips on mine and his arms enveloped me in the most delightful way I could ever think of, and suddenly, he really did took over my world.

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows**_

He pulled back and gently caressed my face, "I'm sorry, Elena. And I-I still love you too. I could never think of any other woman whom I would be forever grateful to be with for the rest of eternity. It was only you, and it will always be you."

_**So glad you were around when they said 'Speak now"**_

He kissed me once more before carrying me and twirling us around while the crowd cheered joyously and the cute little flower girl started throwing red rose petals around us.

"You were always a stubborn girl, Elena. But I'm happy that you finally broke your shell and stood up when they said speak now." Damon said as he hugged me once more and extended his hand, "Would you like to go on a road trip for the rest of forever, Miss Elena?"

I grinned as I placed my hand on top of his, "Gladly."

And so we went out of the Church and started making each minute of our lives together memorable. A year afterwards, we got married in the same Church by the same priest who congratulated us for being so persevere. And the year after that enchantingly we had a dashing little boy and a charming little girl who were twins. We didn't hear anything from Bonnie after that but Caroline tipped us that she had succumbed to the lure of a warlock and disappeared from the face of the Earth. The rest was history.

So, who said that no one can re-write their love story? They're wrong because we did, and we didn't fail each other this time because we were sure that even though challenges make us weak and even if one would turn the world upside down again and again, we could still edit everything and it will always have a happily ever after, we should just speak now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! ;) Please tell me what you think. Thanks! Reviews really makes my day go ohmygosh! :)) Haha. =)))))))) <strong>

**lovabletwilighter17**


End file.
